A World Away
by naruslilG
Summary: Worry curled deep within the pit of her stomach, and chakra leaked from her fingertips, "Pirates" She hissed out her eyes flashing dangerously. One Piece X Naruto crossover


I do not own the One Piece and Naruto Universe.

Please Enjoy!

X

'It was supposed to be a calm day' that was the line Usopp told himself every time when he saw Nami's shoulders tense slightly as she noticed something, most likely dangerous and life threatening far in the sea. Usopp sighed, and pulled himself into a standing position knowing that in an hour or so the abnormality that Nami spotted would be making itself known. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension that had knotted neatly between his blades, he needed to be loose and ready for whatever was about to be presented. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zoro pulling out his blades, Sanji stretching out his legs, Chopper gathering medical supplies, and the insanely awful glint enter Luffy's wild gaze. Usopp nodded towards Chopper already bringing out his lucky slingshot.

They weren't as unprepared as they always seemed, weapons ready they forced their muscles into a practiced relaxed pose…hoping to throw off the threat. His eyes flickered towards Nami, as she took a long shuddering breathe, "Guys, the winds changed…I don't know what's up ahead but it's big." Usopp snorted as everyone pretend to hustle and gather their supplies, they had been through this routine countless times to notice that small subtle changes within Nami, Usopp walked back to stand next to Chopper, his gaze hard.

"What are you thinking?"

"Sea Monster, Boat filled with mean scary pirates, the usual," Usopp chuckled, yeah that certainly seemed to be the usual since passing the grand line. Monsters that have never been seen or documented before, cannibal pirates who were always looking for a bone to eat, he sighed. This shouldn't have become something normal for him, his life shouldn't have transformed so much that fear wasn't even a factor anymore that his life being in danger was just something that Happened…like when you stubbed your toe, or received a paper cut. Usopp fiddled with his sling shout anxiously…waiting for the threat to appear.

He heard Luffy make a startled noise and Nami gasp unexpectedly, "Land?" Nami whispered, and Usopp gasped in surprise.

Land?

Then he chuckled….maybe it was going to be a calm day after all.

X

To say that Nami was surprised that they hit land was the biggest fucking understatement. She was more than surprised she was fucking stunned, so stunned that she almost dropped her compass….almost. But being the navigator meant that you had to adjust to unique and strange fucked up situations like this, so she sharply turned the wheel left…hoping that she had enough time to lightly 'park' unto the beach instead of slamming into it face first, and damaging the ship. She heard Usopp chuckle and grit her teeth, itching to smack the huge grin (which she doubts he knew he sported) off of his face. She knew that he was glad that it was nothing major…but that doesn't make this situation any less dangerous. If she didn't land this ship right they would be stuck on this island until help arrived or they searched for more wood and she didn't want to do either.

"Nami!" She heard Luffy scream and against her better judgment she took her eyes from the beach and looked to her left and literally felt her jaw drop. A strong mist headed towards them, at an alarming rate…actually it was to fast to be considered anything but supernatural, her eyes grew wide as the mist quickly engulfed them and twisted the boat with increasing speed. Before she let out a screech of terror she glanced towards the beach and saw a boy, no more than a teenager crouched in the sand. Dressed in all black, he had flat dark hair and a band that covered his forehead, the band was covered with some type of symbol that she couldn't quite make out from where she was standing. Luffy's uncontrollable laugh brought her back to her senses and rage took over, "Luffy this isn't fucking funny!" She screamed as their boat was sent spiraling.

X

Zoro was used to a lot of fucked up things happening to them. He was so used to it that he was surprised when it didn't happen sometimes, but this? A crazy super mist spinning their boat wildly, already tearing the wood off took the biggest slice of the Bat shit crazy cake. He shifted his grip on his katana that was now lodged tightly into the floor of the boat and scanned the surrounding area, and quickly spotted the freaky kid in black, hands placed in some weird position and eyes trained on them. Now Zoro wasn't positive that the kid had anything to do with the crazy shit that was going on…but his gut was getting that feeling that told him if he beat the shit out of the kid, the whirl wind will stop.

So with a flick of his rest he tore the katana out of the floor of the boat, and let the mist wildly direct him towards one of the pillars, he slammed his Katana into the pillar and shook it to make sure it was secure.

"Where Ya' Goin' Zoro?" Luffy questioned all too enthusiastically obviously the only person on this fucking boat who was having a good time with this disaster.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to stop the mist,"

"Why?" Zoro felt agitation curl under his fingers and he had the overwhelming urge to jump down and punch that goofy smile off of Luffy's face.

"Because Luffy as fun as this may be, someone has to stop the ship from falling apart!" He shouted back over the loud noise that the wind was producing.

"WHAT!" Luffy shouted back, Zoro took a deep breath calming breath…

"I sai-"

"WHAT!"

Zoro could feel his left eye start to twitch, "I sai-"

"WHAT!" Zoro could barely see Luffy through the increasing thickness of the mist, but he could practically _feel _his enormous grin. Zoro sighed, figuring that the best solution before he killed his captain was to try to at least jump from this hectic boat and try to damage the quickly fading punk outside of the mist. Zoro turned his head towards the beach to see if he could at least catch a glimpse of the figure again, but the mist had become too thick. He tightened his grip around his katana and turned to shout at Luffy one more time before stifling a surprised gasp.

During his twenty second scan of the beach Luffy had decided to actually use his powers to extend his neck so that he was now face to face with Zoro. Luffy's grin was huge; stretching to the corners of his cheeks every single pearly white tooth was exposed.

"What?" Luffy asked cheekily…if possible his grin growing even wider.

And then Zoro punched him. Hard.

X

Sanji was not a patient guy, he had witnessed Zoro's little impressive fly technique to reach the top of the pillar and felt a small amount of relief. He had certainly spotted the kid on the beach and did not feel like jumping all the way down there to stop him, especially if there was a screaming lady just waiting for a strong man to help her through this ever most frightening experience, but _of course_ while he was thinking about the ways to make it towards Nami, Zoro and Luffy get into this stupid fight at the top of the pillar. He groaned loudly wondering if this fight was going to deter Zoro from his goal of trying to stop the mist. He hung there for a good two minutes before he realized that yes Zoro had completely forgotten about his mission and decided to take his frustration out on Luffy. Sigh.

"Can someone just stop this damn wind," He heard Nami shout, and Sanji stopped to think. Maybe this was a good thing, with Zoro to busy beating the shit out of Luffy he could swoop in stop the raging weird mist and gain Nami's temporary affection. He glanced at her perky breasts that were pressed firmly against the ship wheel and her soaked shirt due to the mist, yes! This would be perfect, like killing two birds with one fucking stone. Save the ship get a hug and have a nice look at those perfect hooters that Nami liked to keep locked away. He giggled excitedly already making his way over to the side of the ship.

"Don't worry my lovelies," He shouted over the storm, "I will make everything ok," he saw Nami roll her eyes in annoyance and chuckled, he couldn't wait to surprise her, and with that he cleanly propelled himself off the side of the ship.

X

Aki had been doing this job for three years now, and he could say without a doubt that it was the most boring job a shinobi could ever ask for. He sat there day in and day out on the border of the mist village, making sure that no unauthorized boats set foot on the Fire Nation. At the beginning the whole idea seemed so appealing, being as he was fifteen at the time he had heard about the people who lived what seemed like a world away.

People raised without chakra, people who relied on the mysteries of magic and brute strength, a world without shinobi and shinobi law, where their customs were so different that they didn't necessarily cause fear but a large amount of suspicion in the Fire Nation. It was his job to make sure that the people who had permission to access the beach could get on the beach; he made sure that they could see through the henge and safely dock their ship. Now for unauthorized personal it was his job to make sure that they were redirected to make sure that the henge didn't falter and that they never set foot on there nation.

But no one ever came so he didn't think that it was a problem that he decided to fuck around; he forgot to add the little bit of chakra that was needed to keep the henge steady. The rule was to add a little every thirty minutes but after years and years of no action you don't really follow orders like that anymore. He had decided to wait till the end of his shift, then pump it with the chakra that it needed. Who cares that the henge would be down temporally no ever came here, but that's when he saw it. A boat. A fucking boat heading straight towards their nation, he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't put the henge back up because they were already to close and they were coming fast, he cursed loudly knowing that protocol told him to send out a flare of chakra to the leaders and head anbu for backup but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the punishment, so he went into defensive position and sent a whirlwind of mist towards them. It wouldn't kill them but it would definitely freak them out long enough that they would make the decision to turn around themselves, and this decision was going perfectly until someone on the boat jumped down. His body was twisting expertly and Aki found himself staring back into hazel eyes, the man glanced away scanning for a perfect spot to land, and Aki hoped that he fell into the water….which he didn't

He landed gracefully on a nearby rock, eyes glued to Aki with a scary determination, he glanced back to the boat and his eyes widened two more people jumped down from the boat one as gracefully as the first and the other….with terrible form. Aki looked at the hazel eyed man again, he gulped then the man charged.

X

Luffy was a man that loved surprises, so when the mysterious island appeared almost magically in front of them he knew it was going to be an adventure. He was bouncing on his feet with excitement and laughing loudly the joy flowing off of him, but then the freaky but extremely cool mist thing happened and he found his interest grow even more, so when the boat started turning rapidly from the mist, Luffy couldn't help but laugh because it was so funny.

So he laughed and laughed not caring why this was happening or how, he just wanted to experience this for a little bit before finding the cause. But then Zoro had to go and ruin everything with his serious attitude, Luffy only smiled in return hoping that Zoro could see the amazement in this event, but he didn't. After punching him rather hard they had gotten into a rather playful argument at the top of the pillar. Now Luffy will be the first to admit his mistake so he should apologize for punching at Zoro to hard and breaking the tip of the pillar clean in half, because if he hadn't done that then they wouldn't have fallen over board. He heard Zoro let out a surprise yelp when he heard the pillar snap and then a string of curses when they began to fall. The first thing Luffy noticed that there was a boy on the beach staring almost…amazed at them, and there was Sanji. Somehow Sanji was already down there, ready and prepared to fight. Luffy let out an excited yell before promptly landing into the water.

X

So what do you think?

I'm staying with original characters, because I like their dynamic more and I think they would be the perfect people to stumble unto the Naruto world

I hope the POV shift was interesting…I thought it would be good for you to see from multiple points of view.

I hope everyone was in character for you. I can't wait to continue writing this story!

Also disregard all spelling errors plz and please

R&R


End file.
